Sasuhinaita Fluff
by GiMaPi
Summary: A cute story of two Uchiha children fighting over one white-eyed heiress
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys

Because of my active imagination I keep thinking up these cute little stories.

I'm starting to think there's someone in my head who like whispers to me at night _write about this write about that._ Sometimes even I don't know what goes on in my head.

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A 5-year-old Hinata was skipping along following her father, mother carrying a 3-year-old Hanabi, uncle, aunt, and a 7-year-old Neji.

She reached forward and tapped Neji's left shoulder then ducked to his right. He looked over his shoulder quickly figuring out what Hinata was up to.

She giggled quietly and tapped his right shoulder, ducking to the left. She giggled until she looked up and Neji was staring her.

''You weren't supposed to look at me,'' she said with a pout.

He patted her head and looked away; she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks for the rest of the way to their destination.

Finally she got curious she walked to her father and tugged on his kimono, he looked down at her without slowing his pace, ''What is it Hinata?''

She smiled at him ''I just wanted to know where we are going,'' she tugged at his kimono a little ''Because Daddy's wearing a new dress,''

Her mother, uncle and aunt laughed.

He sighed and picked her up ''Hinata I've told you before it's not a dress it's a kimono, there's a large difference,''

She crossed her arms and gave him a skeptical look ''Are you sure Daddy?''

He nodded ''I'm very sure Hinata,''

Hinata smiled and threw her arms around his neck ''Okay Daddy,''

''To answer your original question, were going to the Uchiha estate to meet with the head of the clan,''

She looked at him with a puzzled look, then a light bulb went off, ''Oh, I get it, you and the head of the clan are going to have a play date,''

Hiashi opened his mouth to protest but decided it was easier to go with what she said ''Yes sweetheart we're going to have a play date,''

She hugged him ''Daddy?''

''Yes?''

''How long do you have to live?''

Hiashi furrowed his brow ''What do you mean?''

She crossed her arms and gave him the as-if-you-don't-know look ''Mommy said you have a bad condition, you know, being a stick in the mud''

Hiashi looked over his shoulder and glared at his wife.

She in a hurry to change the subject raised one arm and pointed ahead ''Look Hinata, we've arrived,''

Hinata gasped excitedly, and turned around in her father's arms.

The group stopped in front of the Uchiha's and Hiashi placed Hinata down by Neji, and reached forward to shake Fugaku's hand.

''It's been a while, Fugaku,''

Fugaku nodded ''Indeed it has, Hiashi,'' he turned to his right ''This is my wife Mikoto, and sons Itachi and Sasuke,'' (Itachi is 9, Sasuke is 5)

Mikoto shook Hiashi's and Hikari's (I can't always refer to her as 'mother', Hikari means light/dawn) hand.

Mikoto then squatted in front of Neji and Hinata, ''And what are your names?''

Neji bowed and Hinata, thinking what Neji-niisan did was always what you should do, bowed too.

When he straightened up he replied ''Neji, Neji Hyuga, It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Uchiha,'' He held out his hand.

Mikoto giggled and shook his hand ''What a little gentleman,'' She released his hand and turned to Hinata ''And your name is?''

Hinata was unsure of what to say so she just did what Neji did, she bowed and said ''Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Uchiwa,''

Neji nudged her ''Uchi_ha_,''

''Mrs. Uchiha,'' she corrected herself, and held her hand out.

Mikoto smiled even bigger and shook her hand.

''These are my sons,'' She motioned to the taller to the two boys ''Itachi,'' then she motioned to the smaller one ''And Sasuke,''

Itachi waved to both of them, but Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

Mikoto pinched Sasuke's cheek ''Sasuke you be nice to Neji and Hinata, Itachi just make sure Sasuke doesn't lock them in a closet or something,''

Itachi nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand ''This way Ms. Hinata,''

Hinata followed along happily grabbing Neji's hand.

Neji scowled, _What makes him think he can hold Hinata-sama's hand? _

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I was originally going to make this a one-shot but I decided to make it 4 or 5 short chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

My Mom recently told me that if she ever found out I was talking to people online, like chat rooms or Facebook (I don't even have an account), I would never see a computer again, and that freaked me out a little.

Let's start the show

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hinata followed behind Itachi like a happy puppy, holding Neji's hand and behind him was Sasuke, still glaring at the ground

She tugged on his kimono ''Itaee-kun, where are we going?''

Neji squeezed her hand ''Ita_chi_, Hinata his name is Ita_chi,_ ''

''Itach, Itee, Itatee,'' Hinata tried her hardest to pronounce Itachi's name but alas her vocal cords wouldn't make the right sounds.

Itachi patted her head ''It's not a big deal, you can just call me whatever you want,''

Hinata thought for a second, then hugged Itachi with a big smile ''Aniki!''

Sasuke and Neji weren't happy with that name ''But Hinata he isn't your brother!'' Neji whined.

Sasuke ran to Itachi and fisted his kimono ''But you said you were my Aniki, why does she get to call you Aniki? You said you were only my Aniki!''

Itachi patted his head ''I am your Aniki Sasuke, but she can call me Aniki cause she can't say Itachi,''

Sasuke pouted, but stopped arguing.

Itachi lead the children to a large garden in the middle of the house.

Hinata gasped ''There are so much flowers!''

Itachi bent down and picked a rose, he offered it to Hinata, she took it and hugged him ''Thank you Aniki, I love you so much,''

Sasuke pulled on Hinata ''No you can't love him you aren't an Uchiha, you don't get to love him,''

Hinata looked at him ''I can't?''

Sasuke scowled ''You because you're a bad girl, and not an Uchiha!''

Hinata lip trembled and she ran crying away to look for her Mommy.

She opened door after door in a search for her mother, finally finding her in a library with her father, aunt, uncle and Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.

''Hinata what's wrong,'' Hikari asked concerned.

Hinata threw herself into her mother's arms ''S-sasuke s-said I was a b-bad g-girl and I c-couldn't l-l-love Itateee,''

''He did what?'' Mikoto asked, she turned to the door ''Sasuke Uchiha get in here now!''

He walked into the room with a straight face, clearly not upset with what he had done ''Yes Mother,''

She cupped his face with her hands and brought his face close to hers ''Did you tell Hinata she was a bad girl?''

He nodded ''Yes I did because she is a bad girl,''

Mikoto grabbed him under his arms and shoved him towards Hinata ''You tell Hinata that she isn't a bad girl and you're sorry or you're going to get a spanking and spend the rest of the day in your room,''

Sasuke crossed his arms ''Okay Hinata, I'm sorry THAT YOU'RE A STUPID CRY-BABY!''

Hinata cried even harder.

Mikoto spanked Sasuke and pulled him out of the room.

She returned a few minutes later and went to Hinata ''Hinata, sweetheart, I'm sorry if Sasuke hurt your feelings, you're not a bad girl, you're a very good girl,''

Hinata looked at Mikoto ''I-I am?''

Mikoto nodded ''Yes, now would you like some lunch?''

She nodded and held her arms out to Mikoto.

Mikoto took her and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief ''Anything in particular you'd like to eat?''

''What does par-ti-cu-lar mean?'' Hinata asked.

''What would you like to eat?''

''Um, grilled cheese,''

Mikoto smiled ''Okay, you can have grilled cheese,'' she turned to everyone else ''And the rest of us will have a BLT,''

Mikoto motioned for everyone to follow her.

As they walked to the dining room Hinata asked ''What's a BLT?''

Mikoto laughed

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke banged on his door ''You can't do this to me! I am an Uchiha! I demand that you let me out!''

There was a click and the door slide open.

Sasuke's face lit up ''Aniki!''

Itachi held a grilled cheese out to him ''You should have just apologized,'' he told Sasuke.

Sasuke sat at a small table next to his window ''Humph, it's not my fault she can't handle the truth,''

Itachi sat across from Sasuke ''Sometimes , in the case of girls, it's best not to say what you really think,''

Sasuke bit into his sandwich ''Girl's are sissies,''

''Everyone cries Sasuke, and nobody like to be told their bad, or a cry-baby,''

''I don't cry,'' Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi reached across the table and poked Sasuke's forehead.

''Ow!'' Sasuke exclaimed, a tear falling down his cheek.

Itachi pointed at him ''See you just cried, everyone cries,''

Sasuke wiped the tear from his face and pouted ''You're mean Aniki,''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hinata felt considerably better after eating and had almost forgotten about the Sasuke incident.

After lunch Neji had found a stick attached to it was a string and attached to that was a bell.

Neji jiggled with the stick until Hinata came over and knocked on it like a door, she smiled when it moved and knocked it again. She finally flipped over on her back and knocked on the bell rapidly.

''You look like a cat,'' Neji commented, Hinata didn't seem to care.

She sat back up and took the bell from Neji and dangled it in front of his face ''Now you,''

Neji crossed his arms and shook his head ''No,'' he said firmly.

Now over the years Hinata had learned several interesting things about Neji, one of them was he would do almost anything if he knew him not doing it would result in Hinata crying.

Hinata began to whimper, tears welling up in her eyes.

Neji sighed and hesitantly laid on his back and began to knock on the bell.

Hinata giggled and yelled at her mom ''Mama, look at Neji!''

Hikari looked over at Neji and Hinata, she giggled ''Aw isn't that cute, Hiashi look at Neji,''

Hiashi looked; he didn't find it as amusing as Hikari.

Then there was a click and everyone turned to the doorway, there stood Sasuke glaring at the ground and Itachi behind him.

Itachi poked Sasuke's back ''Walk,'' he commanded.

Sasuke pouted but walked, he pushed him towards Hinata and Neji.

Itachi nudged him ''Go on,''

Sasuke sighed, and got on his knees and bowed ''I am very sorry I insulted you Hinata-sama, please accept my apologies,''

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, _well this is unusual,_

Hinata cocked her head; she wasn't sure how to react.

She looked at Neji; he shrugged.

She looked at her mother, she smiled and nodded.

Hinata smiled at smacked Sasuke on the back ''Don't worry Sasuke, no hard feelings,''

Sasuke looked at her ''I am sorry,''

Hinata smiled again ''Forgive and forget Sasuke-kun,''

Sasuke cheeks turned pink and whispered ''Your cute Hinata,''

Hinata leaned closer to him ''What?''

Sasuke smiled ''Nothing,''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Well the plot in this story changes so much because I wrote it over like 2 weeks

Oh well,


	3. Authors note

Hey guys,

I've recently been grounded from the computer, and my mom won't let me on the computer at all (she doesn't know I'm on it now

So I won't be able to update my stories for a while

I'm very sorry, and I'll try my very hardest to update ASAP

From,

GiMaPi


End file.
